Forum:Prothean's
I want to know more about the Prothean's! -- we all do --Ediskrad327 05:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, the first two games both had plot twists involving the Protheans. In the first game, it was that the Protheans did not construct the mass relays and were in fact wiped out by a far more advanced race. In the second game, it was that the Protheans were reformatted into the collectors. So, how about a big twist for the third game? Maybe that there are actual, non-colectorized Protheans living in the galaxy or that the Protheans evolved into/interbred with another race (e.g., the asari, the batarians, the drell). TheUnknown285 09:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No more twists, please. It was firmly sated in both games, that this race is done for. Anything else would be too inconsistent. Needless to say, radical changes do not happen in 50.000 years, evolution takes more time. -Algol- 22:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Basicly what theUnknown said, plus there are reports that in the collectors addition of ME3 that an new squadmate will be added and is believed to be a Prothean. The last part however is speculation so is not included in our ME3 collecters addition page. User:JediSpectre117 22:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :O_o A prothean squadmate??? Source, or it didn't happen. Seriously, that's crazy. Maybe it's a collector, not a prothean? Because it's the Collectors Edition, and BioWare likes to put old enemies as new allies in ME. Like Legion. -Algol- 09:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Algol. Proof, or no deal. Besides, I think it would be too much to believe that a Prothean survived the 50,000 year duration of galaxy-wide special evolution just to present itself to the Commander in the galaxy's most dire time. I could see the Collector's EDITION (correct spelling) special character being something of a unique twist, much like Legion was towards the end of ME2, but I don't think it would be a Prothean. Maybe a construct of their making, like Virgil taking over a platform similar to the geth, but I think it's more likely to have something like a rare, benevolent AI or even a rachni join the team.--Kentasko 15:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :The Prothean squadmate was initall speculation that the Squadmate for the Collector's Edition was to be Prothean, but BioWare was very quick to shut that down. Lancer1289 16:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::"BioWare was very quick to shut that down" - great, common sense has prevailed. I have a hard time picturing how they would retcon a living prothean into the game.-Algol- 07:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really. The Protheans tried outlasting the Reapers by going into cryo. As the power failed, though, pod after pod went offline. However, what if one pod was being sustained that whole time? There'd be one Prothean left. That wouldn't be a retcon as far as I can tell, and it'd actually make a good twist to the already twist-filled Protheans. But, in all likelyhood, it's probably never gonna happen. But hey, I can hope, right? I just really wanna see what a Prothean actually looks like, rather than the husk-thing (which doesn't even bear a recemblance to the Colloctors, for all that they're similar) in the codex. A.J. two 08:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Right can I just point out I said it was a report (or should I have said believed or rumored) and spectulation about a Prothean squadmate. Where did I say it was true, and that I believed it. User:JediSpectre117] 17:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Regardless of whether the report was true or not, it is now an interesting subject to discuss. However, to argue with A.J., Virgil covered all details regarding the few surviving Prothean scientists, down to their numbers, how many years after the Reapers finally departed that he released them, etc. What use would there be to hold one in stasis those thousands of years after the rest died of starvation on the Citadel, only to release him/her two or three years after Shep thwarted Sovereign's plans? They would be emaciated at best, and likely unable to wield a weapon, let alone toss out biotics. Plus, in ME2, Anderson states that Virgil went offline after Shep's visit, thus eliminating any possible life support functions.-- 20:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC)